howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire at the Keating House
}} The Fire at the Keating House is an event that happened on How to Get Away with Murder. The event occurred on November 3, 2015,File:414Cheque.png: This cheque was written a day before the fire. on a Tuesday."Not Everything's About Annalise" History 'Season 4' The Day Before Wes was receiving a call from Laurel's mom, Sandrine Castillo, asking for him to go and meet her. She knew his real name, Christoph, and he secretly recorded their conversation once he got to the diner. She referenced his legal troubles and offered to pay him to stop seeing Laurel. She gave him a check for $100,000 and told him to contact her through Dominic. When Wes tried to resist, her mom warned that Laurel would break his heart. Wes took the check but later ripped it up and transferred the audio recording to a flash drive, which he hid in his apartment. When Laurel came by, she thought he was just upset with her because of Frank’s return to town. He insisted they were “good.” But Wes and Laurel later had a fight, in part due to the thoughts her mom planted in his head. The argument took place on the day he died. Wes later called Dominick and left a message asking for help while in a taxi. Ten minutes later, Sandrine called Wes asking him what was wrong. Wes said that he was in trouble with the police. Sandrine asks what he was in trouble for and he told her that whatever it was that it might implicate Laurel. Wes told her to do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Starting to become worried, Sandrine offered her help but Wes turned it down and hung up the phone. Sandrine then called Jorge and told him about what was happening with Wes. Jorge then got in contact with Dominick to take care of Wes. 'Season 3' At 8:22 PM, Wes checks Annalise's room and deduces that Annalise is not home and prepares to leave until he hears the door open. Nate starts to come up the stairs, but meets Wes unexpectedly. Wes asks Nate if he is involved in all of the prosecutors, Nate denies it but recommends him to take the immunity agreement because eventually, they will discover everything. Nate tells him that he does not owe anything to Annalise, but Wes tells him that Annalise has protected him even when he did not deserve it, and asks Nate to leave. Before leaving, Nate receives a call from Detective Davis, asking him where Wes is. Nate looks at Wes in the eyes and tells Davis that he has no idea. While this is happening, Connor checks his voicemail while at Thomas's apartment and realizes that he has one from Annalise, asking him and the rest of the Keating 5 to go the Keating House. Soon after, Wes calls Annalise, but she doesn't pick up and it goes to voicemail, so he leaves a message in which he tells Annalise that they found Rebecca's body and that they're saying that she did everything, including Sam, and that he can not let them destroy her life because of him, so he asks her to come home. After making a phone call, Wes goes to put the phone down but he is grabbed from behind. Dominick injects Wes with a syringe. Wes elbows Dominick in the face and begins to feel the effects of the syringe. He picks up a vodka bottle and smashes it around Dominic's head and tries to make a run for it. He stumbles to the door but doesn't make it and falls to the floor. The effects of the injection take full effect. He slowly crawls to the door, using all of his strength while calling for help. Dominick comes up from behind and rolls him onto his back. He puts one of his gloves into Wes' mouth and squeezes his nose and places his hand over his mouth, suffocating him. Dominick then drags Wes' body through the house into the basement and unscrews the gas line. He then leaves it to fill the room. At 10:14 PM, Connor arrives at the Keating mansion and finds the door open and enters. Connor starts looking for Annalise all over the house and finds pieces of a glass bottle lying on the floor. Connor comes to the kitchen and sees the basement door open, so he goes down, and that's when he finds Wes lying on the floor. Connor rushes to Wes and starts doing CPR, until he hears one of Wes' ribs break from the force. Connor stops and listens to someone approach: it's Laurel. At the same time, while Connor tries to resuscitate Wes, Laurel also enters the mansion, and when she reaches the basement, Connor realizes he smells gas and goes out the side door: this is the last thing Laurel sees before the mansion Keating explodes in flames. Outside the mansion, Connor runs from the scene of the crime and Dominick watches him, while he tells Jorge that they have a problem. Jorge only really cares whether Wes is dead or not. Dominick confirms that Wes is dead but it got messy. Appearances References es:Noche del Incendio fr:La nuit de l'incendie